Destiny War
is a podcast on Bioniclestory.com written and read by Greg Farshtey. It is about the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Chapter 1 Axonn charged across the landscape of Voya Nui, weapon at the ready. He had just spied two figures materializing in The Green Belt. One looked something like Botar, but obviously wasn't. The other resembled a Toa, but wasn't one Axonn knew. The first thing he had learned after being assigned to this place was subdue first, ask questions later. The Botar look-alike spotted Axonn first, and tried to block him. A sweep of an armored first sent him sprawling. Axonn was on top of the Toa in the flash of a heartlight, axe blade at the intruder's throat. "Who are you?" growled Axonn. "What do you want here? Talk!" "My name is Krakua," the Toa answered, trying in vain to push the axe away from his neck. "I was sent to find you. You're needed." "Who sent you?" asked Axonn. "Toa Helryx. Use your mask, you'll see I'm speaking the truth." Axonn did just that, calling on the powers of his Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth. To his surprise, it told him that his captive was indeed being honest. He got up and let Krakua get to his feet. "You're Order of Mata Nui, then," Axonn said. "I see recruiting standards have slipped a little." Before Axonn could object, the Botar type had come close and activated his teleportation power. The three of them vanished from Voya Nui, only to reappear in the Order of Mata Nui fortress on Daxia. Axonn had been there before, so its appearance was no surprise to him. The sight of his former partner, Brutaka, was, though. Not to mention the huge dragon next to him whose bulk almost filled up the great hall. "Things must be desperate if they're if they're calling on an old war Rahi like you," Brutaka said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, have you met tall, green, and gruesome here? Don't mind the scales and teeth, but you might want to stay downwind of him." "Brutaka!" said Axonn. "What are you - how did you get of The Pit?" "They let me out early for good behavior," Brutaka smiled. "But I'm the least of the shocking faces around here. This is it, my friend. The Order is about to come out of hiding after all these years. Helryx told me so herself." "What did she say?" "Two words," said Brutaka, his smile disappearing. "Destiny war." The Dark Hunter known as Ancient stood on the beach of the island of Odina. Behind him, rebuilding of the fortress destroyed by Pohatu Nuva went on rapidly. His eyes scanned the waters, watching for the return of Lariska from her mission. He was anxious to hear just what she had seen and heard. A cry made him look up. It came from a bat-winged Rahi wheeling through the sky, one not native to Odina. He recognized the creature as one bred for long distance flying. More than once the Dark Hunterse had used them to send messages back and forth to agents on other islands. But the flying creature up above did not come from another Dark Hunter. As a half dozen more joined it, they began flying in a pattern recognizable to know one on the island but Ancient. It was a message intended for him, and one that was urgent. The time had come. He had to seek out The Shadowed One and try to make him see the only possible future for the Dark Hunters. And if The Shadowed One, his old friend, failed to see reason, Ancient would have to kill him. Elsewhere, Vezon paced in his cell on Daxia. Across the corrider were two great water tanks. In one swam the six Piraka, now mutated into water snakes. In the other was a bizarre looking being others referred to as Karzahni, who seemed to Vezon to be quite insane. And Vezon knew insane. Vezon, frankly, was disapointed. Sure, he had tried to steal the Mask of Life, and, yes, he had tried to kill the Toa Inika once, well, twice. And, okay, he had made an effort to trade their lives to the Zyglak in exchanged for his, but it's not like that had worked. And he had volunteered, well, been forced, well, actually been threatened with bodily harm if he didn't help, but he did aide in the rescue of Makuta Miserix. And what was his reward? A cold cell, an uncaring guard, and nothing nearby he could use to kill the Piraka. Was that justice? His musings were interrupted by the crimson armor of Trinuma. The Order member took a long look at Vezon, shrugged and shook his head. Then he unlocked the cell door and threw it open. "It's your lucky day, misfit," said Trinuma. "You're getting out." "I am?" said Vezon. "I mean, of course I am. Keeping a being of my brilliance locked away is a terrible waste of resources. No doubt your masters want to consult me on matters of strategy and tactics." "No," said Trinuma. "I think they said something about needing someone who could die horribly without being missed. So, naturally, they thought of you." Vezon's addled brain processed what Trinuma said, and somehow decided it was a compliment. "Well, naturally," he replied. "Lead on, and let me show you all how dying's done." Chapter 2 Axonn crouched down behind a low stone wall, and watched the Fire and Ice bolts fly by overhead. Beside him, Brutaka was peering around the crumbling bit of cover now and then, hurling a blast from his sword. "Knock on the front door," grumbled Axonn. "Great strategy. I think all that time in Mahri Nui left you with a waterlogged brain." "Oh, come on," said Brutaka, smiling. He picked off an attacker with a bolt of energy, then winged another. "You love this, and you know it. After thousands of years sitting around on Voya Nui waiting for something to happen, you need the exercise. A green-fleshed Skakdi climbed over the wall, spiked club in hand. Axonn quickly made him regret it. "This was supposed to be a nice, simple job. Go to Zakaz, find warlord Nektann, arrange an alliance between the Order and the Skakdi. Not get pinned on a beach by an angry horde." "Are we pinned? We're not pinned," said Brutaka. "Watch." Brutaka popped over the wall and fired an energy bolt at a half-crumbled building. Shearing through its only support, he sent the structure toppling down on a mob of Skakdi. When the dust cleared, all of them were trapped beneath the rubble. "Now those guys, they're pinned," said Brutaka. Axonn sighed. "Just like the good old days," he said. "Now I remember why I hated them so much." "If you liked that idea, you'll love this one," Brutaka replied. Before Axonn could react, Brutaka had grabbed. He dragged Axonn to his feet and stood beside him, free arm in the air. "We surrender!" Brutaka shouted to the Skakdi army. "Take us, we're yours." A trader on the island of Stelt would, over the course of his life, see pretty much everything at least once. The place was a crossroads for the crooked, the desperate and those just looking for fast money, or a deal best kept hidden from Toa. This particular trader, though, had recently seen more than he would have wished. A small group of warriors, including the hated Roodaka, had stolen one of his best ships. Worse, they had done it in such a way that no one would even believe it had happened. Things had at last settled down though; He had managed to find a replacement ship and recover those members of the old crew who were still alive. It was back to business as usual; at least until a 20 foot-tall dragon tore the roof off his shop. "Where's Teridax?" the dragon growled. "Teridax? Who or what is that? And how would I know?" said the trader, reaching frantically for a weapon, and coming up with nothing better than a cracked Kanoka disk. "I know Stelt," said the dragon, "A Nui-Rama doesn't buzz on the Tren Krom Peninsula without you scum hearing it. So I'll ask again, where is he? Where is the Makuta of Metru Nui?" "I don't know! I swear it!" shouted the trader. The dragon scooped his victim up in a great claw. "I don't have time for this. I have places to be, and bodies to break. I want you to send out a message to all your friends, to everyone who sails in and out of this island. Tell them Miserix is back, and when I find him, Teridax is dead!" Vezon sat in a small skiff with a jet black sail. Trinuma sat at the bow, keeping an eye out for potential threats. If he considered Vezon one, he didn't show it. For his part, Vezon was happy to just be out of his cell. Prison was far too .... confining, but then he guessed that was the point of it. Speaking of points, Trinuma had given him a lovely dagger. Vezon had said "thank you" by not trying to plunge it into his companion's back. "Where are we going?" asked Vezon, “Why are we going? Are we going at all, or just sailing in a big circle? Or is it a spiral? I went down a spiral once: a big stone tunnel that went down and down and down, and ended in Zyglak. Whoever built it had no decorating sense at all." "Would you be quiet?" said Trinuma, "This is a secret mission. Do you understand that?" "Sure," answered Vezon, "Secret mission means if you get killed, I won't tell anyone. And you still haven't answered any of my one-hundred ten questions, or my follow ups." Trinuma sighed in resignation. "We're going to place called Destral. Once we get there your job starts. If you succeed, you live to babble another day. If you fail, you die horribly. OK?" "Destral ... Destral. Wait a minute that's the Makuta base! Spiriah was a Makuta. At least, he was until Miserix killed him. I flew with Miserix, did I tell you that? At least until he did those loops and threw me off his back. Ocean water is really cold, don't let anyone tell you different. So what am I supposed to do on Destral? Theft? Assassination? Running with sharp objects?" "You have the most important job of all," said Trinuma, "You're going to betray the Order of Mata Nui, and the entire universe, and this is how you're going to do it." Chapter 3 One of the peculiar things about a Skakdi warlord's base is the lack of any kind of dungeon, torture chamber or prisoner of war camp. History has shown that there's very little point in torturing a Skakdi as they never talk except in trade, usually for their freedom, which few captors would agree to. And keeping prisoners means listening to them whine about trivial things like food, water, and a good-sized club to use on the Stone Rats who keep paying them night visits. So when Brutaka and Axonn were marched into warlord Nektann's camp, no one seemed quite sure what to do with them. Killing them immediately came to mind, but then, it will be impossible why they were on the island to start with. Unlike the famed Necrophange of the Zakaz mountains, most beings did not continue to sing after they were dead. It was Axonn who insisted they were brought before Nektann himself. Nektann was larger than the average Skakdi, or at least he appeared so sitting on his throne made from the fused weapons of his foes. He was accompanied by his pet which looked like a Muaka cat covered in spiked armor. Nektann, ever the gracious host, asked them if there was anything to say before he had them painfully disassembled. "Yes," said Axonn, "The Brotherhood of Makuta." Nektann spat on the ground. The Muaka growled. "What about them?" asked the warlord. "We offer you a chance to ransack their fortresses, loot their weapons and slay their warriors." Axonn said. "We'll throw in 'Make their women weep', but have you ever seen a female Makuta?" added Brutaka," It's not pretty." "Why should I listen to you when it'll be so much quicker to throw you into the Tahtorak pens?" "Because we've already been to see the other warlords of Zakaz. " lied Axonn, "What, did you think we would come to this puny hole first? They've all agreed to ally with us. If you refuse, you can sit on your petty throne and watch as they grow rich and powerful." Nektann frowned, the only expression uglier than a Skakdi smile. No self-respecting warlord wanted to be left out of a chance at a glorious battle and a even more glorious loot. In the end, he nodded. "Why did you tell him we had talked to the other warlords?" whispered Brutaka, "We still have to go to all their camps and talk them into alliance." "That's a lot of work."Axonn agreed, " So I guess we better get started." Toa Mahri Jaller stood in the center of Metru Nui, gazing up at the statue of the late Matoro.It had been constructed by Turaga Onewa himself as a tribute to the fallen hero. It was good to know that his comrade was remembered and always would be, but it did well to dispel the grief felt over his death. He had to admit that thoughts of Matoro had distracted him. When the Toa Mahri left to search the city for Takanuva, he chose to remain behind. When they returned, reporting that there was no sign of the Toa of Light, he hardly paid any attention. It still troubled him that the Toa Mahri have been unable to fulfill their destiny without losing one of their own. Behind him, he could hear the other Toa in conference. Metru Nui was quiet for now with the Kardas dragon subdued and most of the other Rahi back in the Archives. Still, the heroes could hardly relax. Who knew where the next threat could come from? There was a sudden flash of light. When Jaller could see again six Toa stood in front of him. He didn't recognize any of them. Instinctively, he readied his weapons. "Welcome to Metru Nui", said Jaller, "And who are you? Why have you come here?" One of the newcomers, a Toa of Fire, also stepped forward, "My name is Norik, of the Toa Hagah. I ask you and your teammates to stand aside. We have no wish to see anyone hurt while we carry out our task here." "The Toa Mahri stands aside for no one", said Hewkii, stepping forward, "Toa of no business here are considered our enemies." "Our business here," said Norik, "is as simple as it is terrible. We have come, to destroy the Coliseum. Vezon landed hard on the stone floor of the Makuta Fortress of Destral. He had been captured by Rahkshi less than two minutes after Trinuma had dropped him off the shore of the island. Vezon had never met a Rahkshi before and found that disliked them. Most beings had a scent, either pleasant or unpleasant;Rahkshi smelled of cold metal and death. The Makuta* who came and greet him wore armor of purple and crimson. Although Vezon was polite enough to introduce himself, the Makuta did not bother to share his name. Vezon was tempted to complain about it but the spear at his throat, the one dripping acid convinced him to save it for another time. "Who are you...", said the Makuta, "What are you? And how did you come here?" "My name is Vezon, your darkness, and I was brought here by an agent of a power that wishes you and your brotherhood harm. They wanted me to come here and tell you that they exist and plan to attack* this island, but I'm not going to do that, no no no!" "You just did.", said the Makuta. Behind Vezon, three Rahkshi moved a little closer, staffs at the ready. "Well, of course I did, but only to tell you that I won't," explained Vezon, exasperated," How could this being who hopes to conquer the universe be so slow? Its all a trick, you see. They want me to pretend to betray them. They want you to concentrate your forces on a attack that won't come. But I decided 'Why pretend to betray them when actually doing it would be so much more fun?'" The Makuta grabbed Vezon by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Speak, fool! And let only truth and clarity come from your mouth if you wish to continue having one." "Truth and clarity...Truth and clarity... I don't think I know that.", answered Vezon," Will you settle for 'white-lipped and trembling?'. This Order of Mata Nui plans to amass an army and navy, threaten Destral, force you to teleport away from where it is now and then..." When Vezon did not continue speaking right away, the Makuta tightened his grip. "Alright, alright! I was only pausing for effect. They have a spy inside this fortress who has sabotaged your means of teleportation. When you'll try to use it again... well, I wouldn't start reading any long tablets, let's put it that way. And now that you know, tell me, what are we going to do about it?" Category:2008 Category:Story serials and Podcasts